


Silence on the Plains

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Ben learns about an alien culture during his time with the Rebel Skitters.





	Silence on the Plains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alien day for Falling Skies Week!

Working with the rebel skitters is different than having the harness.  For one thing, Ben still can’t remember most of what he did when he was harnessed.  That’s probably a good thing, but it bothers him.  The rebel skitters don’t block him out when they communicate through him.  It’s nice because it means that he knows what’s going on.

It’s a little less important these days, just because they don’t deal with too many humans, other than other deharnessed kids.  And that’s how the other difference really starts to show.

_ A bipedal alien that’s wholly unfamiliar to Ben.  He’s grey skinned, a little bit taller than a human.  Yellow eyes are a little further apart than what Ben is used to, but there’s still something… kind there.  There’s set of holes where Ben would expect a nose, and what almost looks like a heart perched on top of it.   _

_ Ben feels a surge of protectiveness that isn’t his own, but wrapped up in that protectiveness is shame.  He cares about this alien, but he shouldn’t.  The alien looks up at him with the kind of adoring look Ben has always wished he could get from Matt.   _

With a surge of adrenaline, Ben’s returned to his own head.  It’s always such a rush, sharing memories with one of the rebel skitters.  What a way to learn about alien cultures, actually sharing their memories.  

<<Is your brother safe?>> Ben asks.  

<<No.  All members of my species who do not care for our hatchlings must fight.  I do not even know if he still lives, or if he has… changed.>>  Chi’chaub says.  

From the tone conveyed through their connection, it’s clear that Chi’chaub considers death preferable to being harnessed.  

He droops, just a little, and Ben reaches over to pat his flank absently.  His skin is rough under his fingers, and the touch seems to calm his friend down a little.  

Ben inhales sharply, trying to imagine living his whole life fighting.  They’ve talked before, Chi’chaub and Ben.  Not every skitter is so keen to share their memories of their past, but Chi’chaub confided in him once that he was worried about forgetting.  

_ An argument.  The same alien from before is glaring up at him.  They’re yelling back and forth in a language that Ben doesn’t understand and Chi’chaub isn’t translating.  It doesn’t matter; Ben can feel what Chi’chaub feels and it’s a familiar feeling.  The anger, the frustration.  Why won’t you just listen to me for once? _

_ Something his brother says makes Ben feel like he’s been punched in the gut.  He leaves, leaves the ship where they lived, leaves to be captured and harnessed.  The punched feeling stays until the harness wipes everything away.   _

<<Oh…>>

<<I wish I could communicate with him one more time.  He is different from many of his comrades, and I wish him to know that I did forgive him for what he said.  I am sure this seems most foolish to you.  You must have put such petty arguments aside.>>

_ Hal’s face as Ben pushes him to the ground and looms over him. _

_ His arm wrapped around Hal’s throat.  He won’t do any permanent damage, but he needs to knock Hal out.   _

_ There’s a deep, dark part of Ben that felt some satisfaction both times.  He wishes he could blame it on the spikes making him more volatile, but- _

_ Hal purposefully bumping into him while they’re trying to get ready for school.  Hal grabbing his book out of his hands and laughing that it sounds stupid.  Hal always being bigger, stronger, faster, the pride of the school for winning lacrosse games while Ben is the nerd everyone likes to pick on.  Being stronger for once makes Ben feel good in a way that he doesn’t like. _

<<It sounds as if he was cruel.>> Chi’chaub says.  

<<It’s more complicated than that.>> Ben says, shaking his head.  

_ Hal getting suspended because he punched a kid in the face multiple times, even breaking the kid’s nose.  Mom and Dad are both yelling at him- it’s rare that either of them yell at all- but Hal’s just shrugging.  He doesn’t say that he only did it because the kid called Ben a fag and a queer and threatened to shove his gay head in a toilet.   It’d get him out of trouble, if he told their parents why. _

_ “You didn’t tell them,” Ben says.   _

_ “Didn’t think you wanted to tell Mom and Dad yet,” Hal says with a shrug.  “Besides, now I don’t have to go to school for a few days.” _

_ “Tell Mom and Dad what?” Ben asks, blood running cold.   _

_ How could Hal know?  He hasn’t told anyone anything at all about any of it.   _

_ Hal shrugs again.  “It’s good, you know.  Nothing to be ashamed of.” _

_ Ben just shakes his head.  He can barely admit it to himself.  He can’t admit it to Hal of all people.   _

_ “Okay,” Hal says, like he’s soothing a cornered horse.  “Okay.  There’s nothing to say.  But if there ever is, it’s good.” _

_ Ben doesn’t say anything as Hal passes him on the way out, surprised at how gently he squeezes his shoulder on the way out.   _

<<Hal could be a jerk, but so could I.  He cared about me when it counted, though.>> Ben says.

<<Humans are very strange and very complex.>> Chi’chaub says.  

Ben laughs, aloud and over their connection.  <<I don’t have any other alien species to compare us to.  I’ll take your word for it.>>

<<I can feel how much you miss your family.>> Chi’chaub says.  <<There are many species not so caring.>>

<<You miss your brother, too, but you also feel bad about it.  I don’t get it.>> Ben says.

<<We are not permitted to have such close personal attachments.  We can take pride in our bloodline’s accomplishments, as they bring honor to our family.>> Chi’chaub says, sounding mournful.  <<Interpersonal attachments are  _ very _ strongly discouraged.>>

“They can make you stupid,” Ben says aloud.

_ Weaver telling him and his brothers that Dad walked onto a skitter ship.  Ben eavesdropping later to hear that Dad did it for him. _

<<Quite stupid.>> Chi’chaub agrees, but Ben can feel his admiration.

_ A biological father that he has never known, sending him off to the planet where he will be captured.  The reassuring knowledge that his father will believe he is dead.  Dying in war is expected, honorable.  To be captured is not.   _

<<My father would not have attempted to rescue me.>> Chi’chaub says.  

Ben tilts his head to look up at his friend.  He seems resolute, unaffected, but Ben can feel the deep tremor of loneliness running through him.  

<<I’d try to rescue you.>> Ben says.  

<<Foolish.>> Chi’chaub says.

<<Probably.>> Ben agrees.  

Chi’chaub makes a noise that could be a laugh.  Or it could mean something totally different, but Ben can feel his mirth.  

<<I don’t think we’re so different.>> Ben decides.  “You’d come rescue me, too.  You miss your brother.  We both really hate the Espheni.”

<<I never said I would attempt to rescue you.>>

“We have a telepathic link,” Ben says.  “You didn’t have to.”

Chi’chaub makes a clicking noise, but doesn’t sever their mental link.  He’s filled with swirling confusion, and Ben is content to let him work out whatever he needs to without his interference.  

_ The alien from earlier grins up at him.  They’re standing under a wide open purple sky, surrounded by colorful foliage.   _

_ There’s a dreamlike quality to the whole thing.  This is a fantasy, not a memory. _

Ben wonders…

_ He appears on the alien world, with his family in tow.  Mom, too.  They’re all safe.  They’re all happy.   _

<<A worthy goal.  Perhaps we are not so different after all.>>

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like "hmm, I wonder if that rebel skitter is who I think it is:" Yes.


End file.
